An object of this invention is a hair-removing device reducing, or even suppressing the pain experienced when removing the hairs, without the shortcomings mentioned above.
An object of the invention is also such a hair-removing device, with a compact shape.
The invention also relates to such a hair-removing device of simple execution and not requiring any other source of energy than that used to drive the hair-removing roller.
An another object of this invention is also a hair-removing method enabling to reduce the pain.